Lord Knight's Mission to Hamel
by Light15XV
Summary: One-chapter story. I think I might add more chapters to this story if I have the evil mood hehe XD. This is a LKxDW story. The pic is from someone who drew that in pixiv.


**Me: HWAAA One-Shot ElsXAis story coming through!**

**Elsword: You've never done this before…..**

**Me: IKR? *^* TIME TO WRITE THE ONE-SHOT STORY MWAHAAHHAA!**

**Aisha: I suspect she is high on sugar and this would seem to be a new story.**

**Elsword: I agree, and suspect that she'll kill us…..**

**Me: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Elsword & Aisha: *RUNS FOR THEIR LIVES***

**Me: STORY TIME WHILE I KILL THEM MWAHAHAHAHHA!**

Elsword~Lord Knight

Aisha~Dimension Witch

Rena~Trapping Ranger

_Elsword Lord Knight has a mission to guard the pure-magical, powerful, most lively mage from every monster from dungeons to reach her in Hamel where she'll be known to her friends there to protect her. When he assists her, she is really, really annoying to him, but will he know about her true determination of her pure-willed heart? He will find her really powerful than he already had known. Will she know best about Elsword as so?_

"Elsword, you are assigned for a breathtaking mission," Lowe tells the red-haired powerful knight in Ruben. They sat in a table where they drank tea with whole grain bread; they were best partners in Ruben, and they were best being on missions together. In this day, Elsword has been assigned to do it alone without Lowe.

"So when are we going to be there?" Elsword asks.

"Well in some occasions the mission is for you to handle alone," Lowe sighs for that irrelevant mission. Elsword spills tea in his mouth and tried to repeat what Lowe said.

"W-Wait you mean I am going to the mission alone?!" Elsword yelled loud that Ann had to cover her ears. Lowe crossed his arms and sighed again.

"I guess this is the first time you'll ever get to be alone in a mission."

"What good will this gets through?"

"Well the mission is that you will try to protect a pure mage to Hamel."

"A pure mage?" Elsword asks in confusion.

"Her name is Aisha, and she is a powerful magician as they explained it, but I'm not sure you'll handle her attitude and personality there." Lowe had a smile on his face. Elsword knew he seemed to know something about this pure and powerful mage Aisha.

"Then where am I going to assist her?" asks Elsword.

"She is in Elder Village with Echo, and make sure to not get followed by bandits on your way." Lowe walked away from the table; Elsword was certain about the mission, so he went to see the mage in Elder. He talks with Hoffman while walking to Echo's house.

"So this mage named Aisha, is she really that powerful?" He asks Hoffman.

"Well for certain she claims to be best at strong magic and such-"Hoffman was interrupted by a blast in Echo's rooftop. Echo came yelling in onto the door.

"AISHA WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Echo had a tantrum face when coming outside the door. Elsword was awestruck looking at the mage that came outside after Echo. He claimed her so pure-willed beautiful.

"Sorry Echo, I was trying to merge some of your potions to create a strong-type one." Aisha the mage was apologizing for ruining Echo's house. She was a purple-haired mage with clothes of a pure-dimensional, magical, moon shining, witch. She had smiles on her face. He found her extremely dazzling, but he is not sure if she was really the one he should protect.

"Oh well. It's time for you to go now," Echo sighed and smiled.

"Aww I wanted to play with you one more time," Aisha whines. Elsword didn't expect Aisha like this.

"Well maybe until you arrived in Hamel you can play with me again." Echo smiled happily at her.

"Yay okay. I'll see you again someday," Aisha walked to Hoffman and thanked him for having her stay in the village.

"See you soon Aisha," Hoffman waved good-bye at Elsword and Aisha when they left the village. Elsword greeted his self to her.

"I am Elsword, your lord knight, and I will be the one to accompany on your journey to Hamel." He looked serious, but Aisha boasted herself to him.

"Well then I am Aisha, the greatest mage in all villages. I am a dimension witch that also controls time, but I don't do that." She smirked at him. Elsword got annoyed by her, in fact, she is the first girl to piss Elsword off.

"Let's get going before someone follows us and we're going to get killed if we get done by that."

"Oh, but you seem to not know that there is someone in the shadows of that tree don't you?" She pointed at the trees of the Shadow Forest they just stepped in. A wisp came out of the shadows to them, and Elsword sighed.

"Well hello little fella," he reached his hand to touch it, but was blocked by Aisha.

"Hey I was trying to see if it was harmless or not."

"Well better look at your knowledge; that wisp is a soul to medium-sized Ents that are blocking our way right here." She looked at Ents that were blocking their path and she managed to starball them with one hit.

"How weak trees," she smirked. Then a big joker-like magician monster came and attacked them. Elsword was shielding Aisha with his sword and slashed the monster with a weak hit. He hesitated back at the monster.

"He is Kira-Kira the magician that fools people eventually." Aisha casted Heavy Press at Kira-Kira, but it still lived.

"Then how can we kill it?" Elsword asks. Then a magic arrow strikes at Kira-Kira and it was defeated. The body vanished in the ground of the shadow forest.

"What the heck, how can a arrow just kill it in one hit?"

"Because it's a magic arrow."

Elsword turns around to see who was talking; there was a yellow-haired elf that jumped from the tree and landed on the ground.

"Hello, I am Rena, the trapping ranger of the 'Night Savers'." She greets them. Aisha waved at the elf and smiled. Rena recognizes her as the powerful mage that she has to protect also.

"You must be Aisha, am I correct?"

"Yes I am," Aisha had a smile on her face from every moment she had been with.

"Well as an elf, my duty is also protecting you to Hamel." Rena also greets the lord knight with a bow.

"Well then, shall we go?" Aisha skips away as Elsword follows behind Rena. He whispers to Rena about Aisha's annoying attitude.

"That mage really ticks me off," he whispered to Rena, and she just smiles at him.

"Well despite that, you must really like her then," Rena whispers back and chuckles. The lord knight blushes and said words so loud that Aisha heard him.

"I-I do not like that mage, besides her attitude is annoying!" He looked away covering his blush. Aisha known what stroked his mind, but she just laughs it away making him blush even harder. He sticks his tongue at her and she did the same. They both looked away from each other while Rena giggles at them both. When they reached the Ent, they took cover. The monster was bigger than them, but it was outnumbered by them.

"I'll distract that thing," Elsword says as he went to use his Armageddon Blade at the tree. Aisha was fairly amazed at his sword while in the meantime she charges her mana. When Elsword made the monster come towards them, Aisha enchants Impact Hammer that made the Ent go into confusion. Rena then uses Karma to wipe it out, but it still lived; they all back up hiding behind other trees.

"That thing didn't even get a scratch," Elsword with a mad face. All he could do now is protecting Aisha from it; Rena uses Evoke to blast that thing away from them.

"I guess we'll have to use some stronger magic on it," the mage said. Elsword was weary of magic, but he had no choice because that thing couldn't die from his slashes that much. He had to protect her to Hamel, it was his mission.

"SANDSTORM!" He unleashed a cyclone at the Ent, yet it fell backwards. Elsword had defeated the monster with another Armageddon Blade with cuts on the tree on the ground of the forest. It closed its eyes and died. Aisha slightly smiled at him with closing her eyes at the same time, but she didn't actually get impressed with that yet until it came to a cave out of Elder Village.

"A cave that seems so frightening," Elsword looks at it. Aisha gave him a slap in the back of the head, however, made him seem annoyed every time he's by her.

"If it frightens you, then how are you my knight in shining armor?" Aisha laughs but Elsword just shakes it off. He sensed someone following them in the shadows of the cave.

"Who are you, show yourself!" He looked around and saw shadows coming towards them. They were bandits that followed them to the cave.

"We are Banthus' bandit brothers, and we are here to kidnap visitors." One of the bandits came rushing in with fists, but Elsword dodged the bandit. He aimed his sword at his neck and told the other ones to scram. They let the three go into the cave to see Banthus on the end of the way, but they first approach the Bat King hanging upside-down the bridge. The bat roared at them; Elsword, Aisha, and Rena began to prepare their weapons to defeat it, but with Elsword's slashes and hits, Aisha's starballs and fireballs, and Rena's arrows and slashes of Erendil, they manage to team up strong hits to hit the bat king fall over the bridge. Before they went to the door of Banthus, they had to rest for a bit until moving on.

"I can't believe we got through here," Elsword yawned. Aisha sat by Rena near a rock while sighing.

"You're not that strong as I know," Aisha's smirk made Elsword angry at her while Rena just showed an worried smile.

"I've been strong as you; I've done a lot of missions with my partner Lowe back in Ruben. He claimed me being a strong knight you know." Elsword stared at Aisha who just called it off.

"Well then, show me your effort into protecting me then," she had a smile on her face to Elsword. He knew what she was up to, but he still wanted to prove her something.

_If I can't beat Banthus as being her knight then I'll be called weak by her, and I'll fail my mission to get her in Hamel. _Elsword thought that with a worried face that made Aisha thought something too.

_Maybe I went a little bit too far from that, he seems to be different than the other knights that only wanted to protect me for healing powers, but maybe I can trust him. I'll see what power he has. _Aisha sighs with herself patting his shoulder. Rena was prepared to go.

"Well let's go defeat the bandit shall we?" Rena said with a serious smile. Elsword and Aisha were prepared as they entered the doorway to Banthus. He was sitting on his throne waiting for them; the end of the cave was filled with blue walls and wide hanging shelves, and there was many golden treasure at the walls.

"Well well, I thought I heard a commotion. It seemed like it was trespassers to my cave." Banthus got up and walked close to them. He had mistaken Elsword with Aisha.

"Is she your girlfriend, young knight?" Elsword blushed slightly pink and began his stance.

"S-She is not my girlfriend, you freak!" That made Banthus laugh and the both of them went onto fighting. Aisha and Rena had dumbstruck faces at them; Elsword used Arma blade for the third time at Banthus, but it didn't hit him near his throne of gold coins. He then used Sandstorm at him too, and it also didn't hit him that well near the shelves.

"Hahahahaha, is that all you got?" Banthus laughs at the weak knight. Elsword used too much energy to make those skills, but he didn't give up. He started attacking Banthus recklessly but ended up getting hurt to the door. His wounds bled from his arms and from his face. Elsword could barely stand up from his sword, but he still has the power to protect the mage.

"I won't give up protecting the pure mage," he said in a serious tone which made him not feel the pain in his wounds. Aisha stared at him emotionless; she had never seen anybody that serious to protect her, so all she ever saw in the eyes of her former guardians is the greed for her magic. Unfortunately, he was the only strong one that gave her the serious look in his eyes, so she knew that he was actually strong inside. Elsword used his last remaining strength to fight; however, he almost fainted but was caught by Aisha, who healed him up a bit with flowing, pure, magical substance that came from Aisha's pendant. Banthus recognized those healing powers.

"That magic belongs to the only pure mage in all of Elder. You must be that magical girl, Aisha, right?" Banthus asked her.

"Yes I am, and I won't let you hurt my knight in shining armor," Aisha smiled. Elsword got up from the ground and stared at Aisha in awe.

_Her knight in shining armor?_ Elsword blushed slightly pink from that thought, but he had no strength to fight anymore. Aisha told him to rest so he won't get more injured while Rena felt a pure aura around her.

"You fought bravely for me, but now I must fight back for you too," Aisha prepared her staff with a serious battle face. She approached Banthus using a teleportation skill likely hitting him in the head with her staff; she teleported back to the main door waiting to use her best skills.

"Tch, just a whack in the head? Your hits are useless." Banthus smirked at her. Aisha smiled evilly at him.

"I can hit better than that you know?" She smiled with a pure aura that Rena sensed; Elsword had to protect her from him, but he had no more strength to fight so all he could do is try to get up from his pain. Aisha saw him do so.

"Why are you getting up, you're hurt!" Aisha was worried about his condition, yet he smiled back at her.

"It's useless if I don't protect you," he walked to her slowly while Rena felt the El within him; she didn't know there was something mysterious about Elsword.

"You're both one-of-a-kind," Rena whispers to not let them hear it, for that she was smiling. Elsword breathed heavily when walking to Aisha; Aisha had a worried face that he might have a heavy condition to himself, but to why he is letting himself sacrificed.

"D-Don't move any farther, you will die from this battle!" Aisha's worried face struck the lord knight. He knew that she was worrying about his painful condition, but he had to protect her no matter what; it was his mission to assist her to Hamel. Banthus had enough with the chitter-chatter and started to strike Aisha with his sword. She was in that of danger that she had no time to use her teleportation, but Elsword came to block her.

_No, what are you doing, you'll die! I don't want you to get hurt anymore! _Aisha cried behind him while holding his shoulders crying in the back of his back. Elsword known he will die, but he can't stop protecting her anyway. He closed his eyes waiting for his death in darkness until a voice came in his heart.

_Do you really want to die, Elsword?_ A voice spoke to him in his heart; he didn't want to die for just saving her, but to die as her knight in shining armor. He didn't want to die just yet; he wanted to tell her that he, himself, admired her for her pure will.

_You should not die yet; you will never will until you've had finished your life as an adult because you must live on than to die just yet. Didn't your sister tell you to grow stronger?_ Elsword had his own life on the line, and he did want to grow stronger than his sister. He didn't want to give up yet because he wanted to show his sister his own strength to protect! Elsword opened his eyes and somehow from him there was El emitting all over the room.

"W-What is this?!" Banthus covered his eyes from the bright light. Aisha was in awe, and Rena was emotionless from the light of El. Elsword prepared his sword at Banthus with a serious glare.

"Get ready to die, you freak."


End file.
